Love Octagon
by Lunara-Dono
Summary: When Tsuna gets popular with basically everyone, Reborn goes in to figure out why. In the mean time, Tsuna has to avoid everyone's love declarations before a love war breaks out! 27everyone 5980 No flames please.


Disclaimer Time- I DO NOT I repeat. DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do however own this fanfic that you are reading at this time. Enjoy.

* * *

Gokudera was reluctantly walking with Yamamoto to Tsuna's house as they usually did. Now, why Gokudera didn't just kill the baseball whacko he didn't know...yes he did. It was because Tsuna didn't want him to. It was also becase dispite him being so damn clueless, he was one of Tsuna's protectors. One thing was for sure though, he hated the thought that one day, Tsuna just might pick him to be his right hand instead of himself. With these thoughts in mind, Gokudera couldn't help but frown at the gibberish that he was hearing come out of Yamamoto's mouth.

Just when Gokudera was about to tell the rain guardian to shut the hell up, Tsuna came running out from his house. Both guardians watched as he sped by only to be followed by I-Pin and Lambo. Soon, Gokudera couldn't take it anymore and ran after the two of them in a fit of rage, getting ready to throw his dynamite. "Judaime! Get down!" Gokudera warned as he threw the sticks in his hands. Tsuna and I-Pin managed to escape the blast with a few scapes, but Lambo was of course hit with full intensity.

The young calf slowly stood, trying his hardest to fight back tears, only to get kicked back down by Gokudera. "You've caused Judaime trouble for the last time you stupid cow!" He yelled punching Lambo in his afro. The aformentioned punch landed directly on a certain Bazooka, causing it to crack. Yamamoto ran up and yanked Gokudera off of Lambo and held him close. "Now now, he's just a kid. You don't need to be so rough, ne?" Yamamoto said calmly. Gokudera blushed as he realized he was basically hugging the baseball player and pushed him away with about three diffrent tints of red on his face.

Something snapped Gokudera back into reality as he realized the cow brat had already climbed into the Bazooka.

And Pulled the trigger.

* * *

Tsuna, just now coming back from the explosion, was just in time to be caught in the fog. While he was running in Giotto knows what direction, he pressed on until he bumped into someone and fell on his keester. "Itetetetete...Sorry sir, I couldn't see..." Tsuna said in pain. As the smoke cleared the person he bumped into helped him up into a warn embrace. "It's not a problem, young Vongola the tenth." the now ten years older Lambo declared. Tsuna blushed as he realized he was still being hugged by the bovino hitman. "Uhm...Lambo-san...you're still uh..." Tsuna said not being able to find words. He blushed even harder when Lambo snuggled his head into Tsuna's neck. Normally when he was around the older Lambo, he had no problem...so why is it that when he's hugging him all parts of vocabulary seem to fail him?

" Is my hugging you a problem, young Vongola?" Lambo asked almost in a concerned tone. Tsuna simply shook his head no. Wait. He shook his head? He was being hugged. By another guy!! Not just any guy, it was _Lambo_! The little annoying cow that screams and yells while running rampid around his home!

Just when things couldn't get worse, Tsuna realized it had already been five minutes, and yet the mature Lambo still did not leave. To make things go even better, a very pissed Hibari walks up and proceeds to beat Lambo into a pulp with his tonfas. Just when blood had _just_ begun to stain his tonfas, Hibari stopped and gave Tsuna a death glare. Why was all this happening to him? Why was Lambo just doing what he just did? Why did Hibari beat up Lambo for no reason and...why was Gokudera blushing?!

* * *

-Dies- I know I'm slacking off with my other stories and making new ones isn't helping at all! But just bare with me. And for god's sake do not flame my stories. DX I will be updating all my stories soon, but until then do not hunt me down with yogurt because it does burn me so.


End file.
